


Not a Freak

by SacredPanda



Series: The Hunt [3]
Category: Exalted, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: F/M, Oral, Shower Sex, gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredPanda/pseuds/SacredPanda
Summary: Those ears aren't for nothing, never underestimate the hearing of a cat-spirited Lunar. Roxil did tell himself he wanted to work his way through all his new friends, he just didn't specifyhow. When an opportunity presents itself he won't waste a second or risk ruining the mood.





	Not a Freak

**Author's Note:**

> So ... not really helping Roxil's 'not a freak' argument but there it is. He's a shapeshifter, and gender meant very little to him even before he exalted 500 years ago, definitely doesn't come into the equation now.

Mereel followed Jaing back to the barracks in silence. Most of the ARCs were still chilled, those that were at barracks were already asleep. Kal had pulled a lot of strings to get Roxil a room there, he didn't want to be alone with the freak in his apartment. He was supposed to be sharing a room with the Nulls but with six of them already in the room there just wasn't space. None of the ARCs were happy about a mongrel in the barracks but they all readily agreed to rearrange to give him his own room; just like Kal none of them wanted to share space with him. Roxil went straight to the shower, Jaing grabbed some candied fruit and sat on the couch. Mereel just stood awkwardly by the door to the room he shared with Jaing.  
“What? You think I’m shabla insane don’t you?”  
“I didn’t say anything vod.”  
“Then what?” Jaing insisted. Mereel didn’t normally keep opinions to himself.  
“I didn’t say anything. Look, I’m all for taking what we can get. Whatever makes you happy. If that’s fucking some other-world freak in a lower level cantina, have a blast. It’s none of my business as long as it isn’t going to get you killed.”  
“Whatever,” He saw passed the harsh choice of words. He studied Mereel’s face, and he knew that look. He was caught somewhere between hurt and jealous. Jaing had never suggested he might be interested in men. He hadn’t been, at least he hadn’t ever considered it before. “Hey, I don’t think he’s even interested in me, not really anyway. You’ve heard him, he’ll sleep with just about anything that moves if he thinks he’ll have a good time.” Mereel shrugged and snagged a piece of fruit from his brother before disappearing into the room. He came back out seconds later.  
“What was it like?”  
“What?” Of course. “I guess… different than I expected. It hurt a little,” Mereel looked upset. “Only at first. It got better, a lot better, and it was relaxing. What you want to try?” Jaing was joking but Mereel did look curious. “I’m not stopping you.”

“Make room,” It had been a long day and Mereel really did just want a shower. He was looking down at the tiled floor when he stepped into the hot spray near Roxil. He couldn’t fight the urge to look up when he noticed the Lunar’s legs, more curved than he remembered and he remembered everything perfectly. His gaze went up to soft thighs, a rounded rear, narrow waist, and when Roxil turned to look at him she had large breasts. Mereel blushed and looked away. “Sorry,”  
“Sorry? You didn’t eat the rest of the nerf did you?”  
“I mean when I came in, I didn’t know you’d be…”  
“Oh!” She laughed. “Are you shy? I’m not.” That was obvious enough. Mereel could admit that Roxil was nice to look at as a man, he was uncomfortable by how attractive she was as a woman. It didn’t help that he had never been this close to a woman. On Kamino the only ones available were instructors that he never approached, and bile-inducing kaminiise he was happier to shoot. On Geonosis there were only bugs, tinnies, and Jedi. He had been on Coruscant for four days now and had only just started exploring the city. He had seen plenty of educational vids though. “I guess you aren’t either.” She smirked, he hadn’t even realized he started touching himself lost in thought. “Wouldn’t it be better if I did that for you?” He nodded in response before he could suppress the urge. “Well, you have to tell me. Whatever you want, just say it in words.”  
“I want,” He considered for a moment. “I want you to use your mouth for me.” She kneeled obediently and looked up at him as she kissed his thigh. The water made her tattoos shine brighter and the light glinted in her bright green eyes and she kissed and licked her way along the length of his erection painfully slow. He let his eyes close and leaned back against the cool tiles and hissed out a soft moan when she finally opened her lips.  
He had imagined a scenario like this more than once when all he had was his own hand. Some of the cuy’val dar had brought with them a plethora of smutty films meant to be private to get them through years of lonely nights, nothing was private from a curious Null for long; and Mereel had always been curious. It was nothing like he imagined, warm and wet and intoxicating. She hummed sending vibrations through his entire body.  
“Shab, that’s so good.” He automatically ran his fingers into her hair tugging gently until he was buried deep in her throat and she responded with a pleasant purr that made him gasp for air. “Shab,” He said again when she moaned at her own touch. His fingers tightened in her hair. “Oh fuck, Roxil,” He leaned over her bracing himself against the opposite wall one hand still in her hair to thrust a few more times, he growled when Roxil pulled away at the last moment. “I want to come, woman!” He snarled.  
“I still have to punish you for calling me an ‘other-world freak’, was it? If you want to come, Mer’ika, you’ll have to work for it. She left him standing alone in the shower and sat on the bench with her thighs apart beckoning him over with a finger. “If you get off before I give you permission, I’ll never show you the rest of the fun things I know.” Mereel wasn’t used to needing permission for anything. He raised an eyebrow in the way that made Roxil wonder if they were trained to make that face, and followed her lead. “Kneel, you got to feel my mouth now it’s my turn to feel yours.”  
Mereel had no shortage of confidence, at least not that he showed. He hooked his arms under her thighs and took a tentative first taste causing her to shiver. Without hesitation he started to lick firmly occasionally stopping to suck her clit loving every reaction he got from her. Before long she was panting, and he pushed two fingers experimentally inside. She cried out and moaned his name in a way that he felt travel down his spine straight to his cock.  
“Osik,” He pulled away looking embarrassed. He was barely hanging on, taking her threat seriously. Roxil had the benefit of centuries of experience and he wanted to learn. She chuckled and pulled him back to her by the wrist. He never thought he could actually _feel_ his name; it was a heady combination with the way her thighs quivered and her chest heaved with every moan. _He_ was making her produce those obscene sounds and it felt so surreal he could feel it in his entire body. It was a struggle holding himself together, he felt he was falling apart and had to resist the urge to touch himself. _Finally_ she reached down and pulled his chin up, those liquid green eyes looking into his like she could see his soul.  
“Do you want to come, Mer’ika?” She purred. He gulped and nodded, he didn’t want to, he needed to. It was an indescribable ache in the bottom of his gut. It was a feeling that brought him back to the nights on Kamino when touching himself was the only release he had for all his pent-up stress and aggression. “Do you still think I’m a freak?” Mereel shook his head, she had to believe him, he needed her to believe him. She pulled him upright and wrapped her legs around his waist urging him inside. His name came off her lips as a breath he felt in his whole body. “You’ll have to wait a little longer.” It was agony as Roxil controlled the pace entirely. Mereel was only hanging on by a thread, his vision blurred and his body shook. Finally after he managed a few more shaky thrusts she whispered permission in his ear and tightened around him crying out so soft and lovely. The response was almost instantaneous, he groaned with one last powerful thrust and leaned his head against her shoulder to take in a few deep breaths. “You’re so good, Mer’ika, so good for waiting.” Even with his chest still heaving Mereel managed his brilliant smile.  
“’Course I am! I never back down from a challenge.” He only grinned wider when Roxil ruffled his hair in the same way Kal did. She had never seen the interaction between the Nulls and their father, she didn't even know what made her do it, it just felt right. "I did by the way… eat the rest of the nerf I mean." He chuckled grabbing a towel before making his exit. "It was delicious!"  
“Mereel, you _shabuir_!”


End file.
